1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article worn on the body to be used wearing it on the body in order to improve a disease, a pain in the parts of the body, stiffness, a poor physical condition, and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a fine current called a bioelectric current is always flowing in the human body such as to flow in a nerve cell when the brain functions, and in a myocardial cell when the heart contracts, and the bioelectric current controls various functions of the body. Further, it has been understood that when the bioelectric current is stagnated or disturbed in its flow under the influence of fatigue matter accumulated in muscles, static electricity generated in a sweater, a blanket or the like, an electromagnetic wave generated from a television set, a personal computer or the like, various functions of the body are lost in balance to show symptoms such as a disease, a pain in the parts of the body, stiffness, a poor physical condition, and so on.
Recently, therefore, an attempt has been made to employ various treatments for improving a disease, a pain in the parts of the body, stiffness, a poor physical condition, and so on by adjusting the flow of the bioelectric current, and among them, a different kind metal treatment is known whose effect is actually proved. According to the different kind metal treatment, metals different in ionization trend, for example, such as aluminum of a 1-Yen coin, zinc and copper of a 5-Yen coin, and tin and copper of a 10-Yen coin, are applied sequentially to the affected part showing symptoms or the right spot corresponding thereto, and the flow of the bioelectric current is adjusted by utilizing a potential difference generated due to a difference between the ionization trends.
However, in the scene for actually implementing the above-described different kind metal treatment, metals different in ionization trend, are applied sequentially to the affected part showing symptoms or the right spot corresponding thereto. Therefore, this treatment can be implemented in a hospital, a home or the like where one can wear relatively rough clothes and lie quietly, but in a working place where one wears a suit, working clothes or the like and has to move the body, metals cannot be applied positively, and being poor-looking. Thus, in the real state, the different kind metal treatment could not be implemented.
The present invention has been accomplished in the light of problems as noted above with respect to prior art. It is an object of the invention to enable implementation of the different kind metal treatment highly effectively and without a sense of incongruity even in the working place where one wears a suit, working clothes or the like and has to move the body.
For achieving the aforesaid object, according to the present invention, several kinds of metals different in ionization trend are arranged as component members to constitute an article worn on the body.
Preferably, the above-described several kinds of metals different in ionization trend are arranged in order of the magnitude off the ionization trend.
The present invention can be applied to accessories such as an earring, a necklace, a pendant, a ring, a bracelet, an armlet, and an anklet.